Yu Yu Hakusho: Hiei's Heart
by Gem-Chan
Summary: Hiei, for once, is minding his own business and gets into a crazy mix-up with this strange young woman with an obscure past. Bones will be broken!
1. Prologue

Hello My adoring Fans! This is Jennifer speaking, the author ^-^ Now, I want to say thank you to a certain person who helped create this story with me. And you know who you are, At the end of this long story, I will not reveal the s/n but I will just say the name. Don't do an anime fall on me once I say the name! Welp, Enjoy the story. And of course, I don't own the YYH characters. -Glance,Glance- But I do torture them ^-~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                           "Catalyst. Time to wake up. You are needed once more" A low voice echoed throughout the void of darkness. Standing there in the darkness was a small child, crying. It was identified as a female. "Leave me alone!" The child shouted, cowering in fear infront of the large figure that loomed over her. "Catalyst." The figure had said in a soft voice, trying not to scare the child. But the child continued to cry. "Give me the energy within, Catalyst"The figure had a demanding voice this time.

                            Once again the little girl shouted. "My name isn't Catalyst! It's Julia. And I want my mommy!!!" The little girl was engulfed in a bright light as she flew straight into the air. Unaware of her powers at the moment, the child had flew around in the air and out of this dark realm. The figure only hissed to itself and muttered "Soon Catalyst, Soon. You will be needed. Your powers are weak now. But once you are older, they will strengthen and that's when I will strike" It cackled loudly.                       

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry if that was too short for your taste. But Chapter 1 is finally up of this long and extruciatingly funny and yet romantic fanfic. For now, bye people! This is the start of Yu Yu Hakusho: Hiei's Heart.


	2. Beginning of Troubles

Alright that was just the beginning my friends! Now, I want to say this isn't very hard for me to think up since I had some help. But the problem was putting it in more detailed sentences. I'm trying! Oh and there's ALOT of Hiei out of character. ^-^ He's so cute. Anyhoo, Here's Chapter 1. And I don't own any characters from YYH.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                   From a child to a young woman. Life wasn't very easy for Julia. But she managed to maintain through the tough times. This day was another peaceful day at the temple. Or so it seemed.

                   Soft humming carried upon the winds, spreading about the beautiful melody to all ears to hear. Julia tucked her hands into the long sleeves of her pink kimono, walking up the steps with a joyous look upon her face. She took a quick pause, inhaling the fresh air deeply and letting it out in a soft sigh. "Ah! This day is so beautiful. Like every other day" She continued her walk up the steps that led straight to the temple. Behind her a voice called out in a rough voice. "Hey you! Girl." Julia turned around to face an extremely tall man with long black hair and pale blue skin. Her blue eyes opened with fear as she backed up.

                   Her head tilted to the side as she kept calm. "And what do you want, Sir?" She said cooly, flashing him a bright smile which only made him narrow his eyes in anger. "You know what I want. An old **friend of yours wants to see ya." The strange man twisted his head around, cracking his neck slightly. Julia saw this and cringed in horror. Strucked with fear she quickly ran up the steps towards the temple where she believed she would be safe. But the man appeared to be sitting on the steps ahead of her, grinning to himself.**

                   "Your suppose to be the Catalyst? Ha. Don't make me laugh" Which didn't keep him from laughing at her. He laughed at her like she was a little girl. And she remembered that laughing. Immediatly she turned the other direction to find him standing infront of her again. Hand lunged forwards grasping the young woman's neck, making her squeak in fear. "Stop it. Leave me alone" She kicked and shouted, expecting to be released by the man's grasp. If not, to atleast kick him where he will be pained most. Nothing. She was being hoisted from her feet and ontop of the shoulders of the man.

                     A figure blocked the sunlight and did a flip in the air. It looked as if it turned into a small cannonball before landing on both of it's feet. Instantly this figure was in a fighting stance. Both feet onto the ground a fist at it's side and a hand palms forwards facing the man. The sun had revealed who this was. In the stance was a short man with tall spikey black hair and a white bandana across his forehead. Shrouded in black clothing and having his twin pea-sized brownish red eyes stare at the man. "Put the girl down" Hiei commanded.

                     But the man only shook his head. "Who do you think you are? Ordering me, A high general of the Dark Realm" Hiei only showed his famous smirk and only shook his head "Do you think I care who you are? To me your just a mouse" The man only laughed, but saw the seriousness in Hiei's eyes, which was always there. Throwing down the girl, the man went into a fighting stance as well. "Who ya calling a mouse, pipsqueak?" The man found it quite humorous but did not laugh. Hiei only said in a sarcastic voice "Ow. My feelings are hurt"

                       The man only muttered "My name is Jariyo. General of the Dark Realm. Close friend of Damion" Hiei only cocked an eyebrow wondering who Damion was, but at this moment he did not care at all. Jariyo took no time to dash straight at Hiei, un-sheathing his sword and aiming it at Hiei's neck. Instantly coming out of his sheath was his katana and with great swordsmanship Hiei had easilly parried the sword that was supposedly going to take his life. "Your pathetic." Hiei laughed, disappearing from where he stood. Only to appear behind Jariyo with his sword through him. "You have to move faster then that to beat me." And up his sword went, tearing away at all of his flesh, squirting blood here and there. Pieces of flesh fell to the ground, leaving Jariyo shaking in a massive pit of blood on the temple steps. 

                       On the floor, 9 feet away from Jariyo was Julia, eyes widened and looking at the shaking figure. Whom was slowly fading away into a pile of dust. "Your safe now" Hiei seemed more calm and relaxed then usual. Julia had immediatly stood up, her back against a tree. She picked up a tree branch and started to wave it frantically infront of her at Hiei. "Get away! Don't kill me too" She screamed loudly, still struck in the chest with utter fear. Hiei only let out a small sigh as he sheathed his bloodied katana. "I said, Your safe now. I have no reason to kill you" Julia stopped, blinking at Hiei. Then dropped the branch. "What was your reason for killing Jariyo?" It was pretty obvious, but she wanted to hear it from Hiei.

                     "Because I was practicing and I saw him attacking you. What better time to practice my swinging then on a pathetic poacher?" Hiei used the word poacher that made Julia shudder. Hiei never admitted to caring for anyone and chose to keep it that way. Sometimes his true feelings is like an odor that you can easilly smell. "Well. Thank you for saving my life." Hiei only nodded and looked around the peaceful scene. "Oh! My name is Julia" She held her hand out towards Hiei to only feel his hand wrapping around hers, moving up and down. "Hiei" He said quietly. 

                         She marched up towards the temple to pray, to be followed by a curious Hiei. "What are you doing?" Out of sheer curiousity and for once, Innocence. "Praying. Have you ever prayed before?" Such a question posed towards Hiei? He only shook his head then shrugged his shoulders, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed against his chest. "Why were you attacked?" Julia hoped to god that he wouldn't have asked her that question. "I was attacked because I'm wanted. By demons" She expected to see a shock look on Hiei's emotionless face. But nothing. "Oh." Was all Hiei said. "But I bet you don't see demons all the time, right?" Julia looked to see his face. "Heh, I am a demon" Hiei spoke and  jumped onto a tree branch.

                        "Well. Your a kind demon" Julia flashed him a smile which only made Hiei look away. _That smile...It reminds me of Yukina. Happy, kind Yukina. "Hiei?" He found himself away from his thoughts and looking down at Julia. "Hiei, come with me." Julia smiled and Hiei gave her a puzzled look. But decided to obey. Hiei lept down from the tree and stood infront of her. She took his hand and hurried down the temple stairs. Oh how Hiei hated walking. He simply grabbed Julia by the wrist and hoisted her onto his back. He dashed straight down the temple steps and far away from the temple he sped. Only to hear Julia say "Stop!"_

                         They had already arrived at Julia's house. She grabbed Hiei's wrist and led him past the doors. When Hiei went past the doors he felt a shiver go over his body. She whispered towards him "This house has a demon keep-away spell." She was greeted by two people. A man and a woman. Who Hiei figured was her parents. They started to pose many questions that annoyed Hiei. He caught one question "Is he your boyfriend?"

                        Julia only slapped her forehead and pushed both her parents back into the kitchen. She hurried Hiei up the stairs and into her room. "Phew. Away from those two" She sat down on her bed, letting out a loud sigh. Around the room, Hiei looked. It wasn't anything girlish. It was just a room, with a bed. And a t.v. and a closet. That was about it. Except the Queen sized bed she had sitting in the center of the room.

                       "Nice room." Hiei said sarcastically and Julia replied in the same sarcastic manner "I know. I decorated it myself" Hiei only chuckled and leaned against the side of the window, looking out of it. "I never did mention. I'm not human" Julia muttered. Hiei easilly heard it and glanced at her. Trying not to sound rude he said "Then what are you?" Julia stood up, closing her eyes as she crossed her arms against her chest. Bursting from her back was long white wings. And sprouting from her rear was a long black demonic tail. She stood infront of him with an unsure look upon her face. Hiei only shrugged. "I can transform too"

                        The bandana had fell off of his forehead, revealing an eye in the center of his head that constantly moved, looking left and right. Thousands of eyes opened on his body as his skin turned a pale green. His hair had became taller and his voice was deep. Julia spoke without her lips moving "Interesting form, if you don't mind me saying." Hiei and Julia both sighed, returning back into their human forms. "Well, I suppose you should be on your way now. I have some matters to settle." Hiei only placed a hand infront of her, silencing her. "I, too have matters to settle. Your enemies had now became my enemies." Julia only smiled and whispered "Thank you."

                          They would await for nightfall to go outside for that's when the moon was up and it was easy for the gate to be open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What things lay ahead for Julia and Hiei? And why does Hiei care so much about her? And who is Julia, really? All answers may be answered in the future of Yu Yu Hakusho!

-Ending theme song-

I have to say, I enjoyed writing this as you may enjoy reading this. Next chapter coming up!


End file.
